


Crashed at Pride

by Andyrourkehoe



Category: Alex Turner - Fandom, Arctic Monkeys, Miles Kane - Fandom, The Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Fluff, IceCream, Lost - Freeform, M/M, Pride Parade, SWEET BOYS, a tender kiss, date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andyrourkehoe/pseuds/Andyrourkehoe
Summary: Alex has lost Matt at a parade and can't seem to find him. As he is in a panic searching for him he bumps into a handsome stranger.





	1. Chapter 1

# Let the date begin

  I rushed through the crowd of rainbow, the sun danced in my eyes reflecting off of buildings.  
  I had been standing at the barricade watching the colorful floats go by with their dancing inhabiters. When I had looked over to catch the eye of my dear best friend who had come along for morel support I was no where to be seen. My heart started racing. Every seemed different with celebratory decorations on everything. Nothing looked familiar. The rainbow paint on my face dared to run off under my stressed sweat. I stood up on a pair of steps. Suddenly I saw a familiar head of hair bobbing through the crowd. I realized that Matt was growing increasingly further away. Shit! What an idiot am I! I jumped of the steps and ran towards him pushing through glitter clad people with colorful clothing, skin showing that would have been shamed. I tried not to be to forceful or shove anyone. I didn't need to start a fight. It seemed every step I took I got further and further away from him. I felt like I was about to have a heart attack. What would I do?! How would I find him again in this crazy crowd?!  
  As I made my way through to girls wave large flags, I collided with another body breaking me from my chase. I stubbed back word holding my head feeling has though I had the wind knocked out of me. My vision became blurred and I felt off course. I liked for the person you had crash landed into me. When my eye sight finally cleared I was able to make out the details of a boy near my age sat on the curb of the road. Holding his head in his hand. Looking just a shook up as I was. I couldn't make out a face but I couldn't definitely see a white shirt and a dark leather jacket. Only was I slightly jealous of it.  
  "Fucking hell mate look where you are going!" I reached out my hand to help him up.  
  "I'm so sorry! I-I was trying to catch up with my f-"  
"Well you should have been looking where you were going!" He took my hand and as he looked up at me my eye sight became clear as day. Oh no. Our eyes met and I couldn't look away from the beautiful that was his brown eyes which caught the light perfectly. I pulled him up trying to tear my own eyes away. I felt venerable under his gaze.  
"I really am sorry, can I make it up to you or something?" I rushed to say trying to get out of this awkward situation. I looked down to my hand which was still holding his. Feeling heat rush to my cheeks I quickly looked back up at his face. Oh god that face, like a Michelangelo statue. The annoyance had left his face and formed to a smile. It must have been contagious because I could feel my lips curl up into a similar smile.  
"I understand, sorry for throwing such a fit. It just hasn't been my day. And I guess you'll have to now." He said patting my shoulder with the unoccupied hand. I felt a warm come over me.  
"How about we start with names first, then I'll get you some ice cream or something" I said with a chuckle. We started walking down the block through the crowd he led the way still holding onto me.  
"Sounds good, I'm Miles, Miles Kane." He said looking back at me to catch me eye. Miles,Miles, Miles. Miles fucking Kane. I loved the sound of that.  
"I'm Alex Turner!" I said over the sound of a float passing by playing 'Blind' by Hercules love affair.  
"Well Alex I say we go get ice cream do some sight seeing and then We are even." I nodded even though I knew he was only looking straightforward. Every impulse in my body was telling me this isn't a good idea. Don't get hooked. You've just met him. You don't even know if he is gay. He could just be an ally. But I didn't want to believe the voice. Instead I let him drag me along and take me on whatever adventure he had in mind.


	2. Ice cream in the park

We made our way out of the crowded square full of bright colors and people. Our hands still intertwined. I laugh at a joke he had said, a swell of happiness filled my body. His smile was driving me crazy. How could I have never meet him before. I relished in the sound of our shoes colliding with the pavement. The echo of it felt homie and honey like. The cool air of the day bellowed out or jackets and filled me with a floating on air feeling. Miles' hand still intertwined with mine was warm in contrast to my own. The only out place chill was from the rings he wore. I loved the sting of the metal against my skin.   
"Now Alex, what kind of man are you? And why were you in such a rush?" Miles said looking to me as we walked past flats and lampposts and mailboxes, the only real color being an equational shrub or flowerbed. Matched if all perfectly.   
"Well Miles, the reason I was such in a rush was because I got separated from my friend Matt" Miles nodded intently. Frowing his brows.   
"Boyfriend or-?" He looked like he didn't want an answer I shook my head. He was interested to know if I was dating someone?  
"No no no no, defiantly not. Just a friend. I was worried about come to this parade on my own, but Matt, my very straight friend, said he would come with me for support. He's like family. Any way my point is I was watching the floats go by when all of the sudden I realized he wasn't standing next to me. I started freaking out. And then I thought I saw him and I chanced after him but in my hast, I bumped into you" I said giving him a smile at the end. He smiled back with a toothy grin.   
"Well I guess I'm glad you did. I get ice cream out of this!" He burst out into laughter.   
"This is true. I just hope I'll be able to find him later" I said giving the crowd one last look as we turned a corner.   
"I'll help you look for him. I'm sure it won't be hard. I'm sure he's not to worried about it either. Probably flirting with some girl he doesn't realize is gay" We both laughed holding our sides at the remark. I spied an ice cream shop.  
"Is this it?" I ask pointing ahead. He follows my gaze.   
"Why yes it is Mr. Turner, good eye!" He pulls me along, crossing the street to the opposite side. I hold his shoulder trying to keep up. He looks back at me as he opens the door a childish grin plastered on his face. To pure and innocent. I love every bit of it. It was a very pleasant shop. Filled with pastel colors and cartoon looking ice creams on the wall. They had managed to make a wall into a mosaic mirror. I looked into it taking in the patterned detail. "It's beautiful isn't it" Miles said standing next to me. I look at him in the mirror. He is smiling back at me " it must have taken a long time" I nod looking away quickly feeling heat rush to my cheeks.   
  "I'll go get the ice creams, what do you want?" I quickly say trying to get away from those eyes. He turns and looks to the long list of flavors, his brows knitted together. How did I meet such an attractive person? There's just something about him. The way his hair waves and cuts next to his ears like a wing on his cheek. I notice I'm starring like he was before. Looking at the board I try and make my choice as well.   
  "How about you surprise me? They all look good" he smiles and places his hand on my head giving my hair a gentle yet rough tousle.   
  "Sure, I'll be right back." I say walking to the counter.   
  As I order and stand to wait I can't keep my eyes from searching over Miles' features as he stands in the shops window looking out on the street. His reflection glows next to him, very ghost like. Every detail about him seemed soft, his tough facade was melting away. I was awoken from my daydream as the man behind the counter called my name twice. Blinked and turned back to man. "Sorry, thank you sir" I took the cones in my hands and strode over time. As I approached his face cracked into a caring smile.   
  "Are those rainbow sprinkles Turner?" He said taking his.   
"Why yes it is Kane, I thought they were very appropriate. Happy pride" nudged his arm. He bumped me back allowing me to let out a light chuckle. I could get used to this.   
  "Come on I knew a park not to far from here we can enjoy these properly"   
  I followed him out the door and back on the confetti littered streets. "So, how do you spend your time then? Are you always s bumping into strangers on the street? Or am I just special?" I laughed at this and pondered a proper answer. No one ever really asked much about me.   
  "Well I enjoying playing guitar, in fact Matt, a couple friends of ours and myself are working on making a band. The Arctic Monkeys, they are absolutely amazing at what they do. Music is my hobby" I could see his smile grow as I spoke, if possible.  
"A band!! That's so cool Alex! You have a name and everything! I have to hear you play some time, I'm sure you are amazing. I love music as well, I've been trying to work on a solo career. Tougher than I thought. But I believe in myself. I've got to." He sounded so sure of himself. Like he could do anything, and I'll be damned  if I wasn't going to be there to help him and cheer him on.   
  "Maybe we can work on somethings together,could always use a break from the lads" his face seemed to glow with excitement in contrast the grey building around us. I took a daring lick of my ice cream. Out of interested I got a flavor I'd never heard of before, or tired. I was fretted with a lovely taste.   
  "I would really love that actually, I need some motivation and you'd certainly be it." Those very words melted my heart like I was a foolish Icarus and he was the bright and beautiful sun. I could feel all the butterflies in the world in my stomach.   
"And you'd be mine" my face felt hot" I looked to his eyes finally. They were beautiful, stunning.   
  "Here's the park, I know the perfect place to go, trust me" he took his hand in mine once more and led me to a bench that sat infront of a  pond. He merrily ate his eyes cream next to me as I took in the surroundings. There was so much green and aluminas light shining through the leaves of the trees. A gale came howling up and blew Miles hair out of his face exposing his bright eyes and brilliant smile. I part of my wanted to cover every inch of him in kisses so he knew how munch he meant and I how much he belonged in this world. I couldn't take me eyes away from such a masterpiece. "Is something wrong?" He asked look to me. My cheeks were dusted pink but I dared not take my eyes away.   
  "No, nothing at all." He shifted in his seat.   
  "Then what is it?" His cheeks matched my own. I looked down to our hands finally feel nervous about what I was going to say next. I traced my thumb over his knuckles.   
"You, you are just so breathtaking Miles. And I know we just met, but I feel as though I've known you for years." I grew courage and looked back up at him. His mouth was a jar. In complete shock. "Ah, sorry I shouldn't have said anything. I made it weird. I'll just leave." I went to get up but was pulled back down and into miles' arms. His lips met mine and I melted instantly, kissing him back. We polled apart in desperate need of air.   
  "I think I like you too, you idiot" he said as he pressed his forehead to mine. His hand creased my cheek gently. My eyes wondered back to his lips. I went in for another kiss. This time it was less needy. Through the kiss Miles mumbled. "What-about the-ice cream" I brought his lips to mine.   
  "Fuck the ice cream".


End file.
